1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method for transferring image information and particularly, to an image forming method that uses an electrodeposited dye layer, an image forming medium, an image receiving medium, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to transfer an image produced by an electric or optical signal onto a receiving medium such as a sheet of paper, a variety of printers have been provided which employ a dot impact method, a thermal transfer method, a thermal sublimation method, an ink-jet method, and an electrophotographic method (used particularly in a laser printer). These methods are widely used for forming various images.
The dot impact, thermal transfer, and thermal sublimation methods require consumables such as ink ribbon and toner film. Those methods are unfavorable in energy saving and rather high in running costs. These particular methods have high running costs, higher energy consumption, and, with the exception of the thermal sublimation method, produce images of lower quality.
The ink jet method permits a jet of ink to be directly printed from an ink head onto the paper hence reducing running costs. However, its printing quality depends much on the speed of printing. It does not offer savings in energy.
The electrophotographic method used in a laser printer or the like is capable of forming images of higher definition at lower running costs. However, power consumption is high and ozone and nitrogen oxide are generated.
In summary, the conventional image forming methods used in printers or the do not offer high energy savings nor low running costs, are not highly versatile nor environmentally friendly and are limited in satisfying high speed and high quality requirements.
Other image forming methods are also known which are not very common but have characteristics, which are different from those of the above methods as disclosed in, for example, "Color Printing Apparatus" (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 60-23051), "Methods of Making Color Filters" (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 4-165306), and "Patterning Method and Electrodeposition Plate Used Therefor, Color Filter Making Method and Optical Recording Medium Making Method" (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 7-5320). Those methods use an use an electrodeposition layer which is formed by dispersing a pigment or dye in a solvent such as a polymer solution which is electrically deposited, similar to a conventional electrodeposition painting technique. The electrodeposition layer contains a dye which is fixed in a layer by means of a support matrix of polymer. The content of the dye is at most about 30 percent in the layer. Accordingly, drawbacks in both efficiency and cost exist. In order to transfer a dye image, the electrodeposition layer is pressed against an image receiving medium which is adhesive, thereafter the layer is separated. Accordingly, the type of image receiving media which can be employed in the conventional methods is limited. Further, it is difficult to transfer a fine image pattern to the image receiving media with high accuracy, so that problems in the quality of the image obtained exist.